The Invincible Iron Man
by CrashingDreamsandBluerSkies
Summary: Tony Stark. Famous, Billionaire, Gifted, Genuis-Alone. What does it take to a be a super hero and at what cost? Would you be happy with the life you leave behind? The legacy? Tony Stark's got all the questions but no answers -except one. Her.
1. Little Talks

"Stark Tower. Home to the genius of its founder Howard Stark, a man who has single handily ceased world terror and pushed America to one of the Leading Super Powers. Though its founder has not gone without own personal heartbreak, with success comes defeat, and Howard Stark knows how to make well of an opportunity. Welcome to Stark Industries we hope you enjoy your stay"

James Rhodes rolled his eyes as the same mantra he could almost recite played with the clips showing various aspects of the same, cliché thing. Everyone knew who Howard Stark was and everyone knew about Stark Industries. And if you didn't you were well, Happy who stared at the screen ogling every clip as it showed.

Next to Happy was a very happy red haired girl, said red hair tied back in a side plait. James smiled as he watched the girl lower her head to look at a text message appearing on her screen, if Patricia Potts wasn't texting, talking, calling or complaining she may as well be dead. The girl was extremely peppy, if not annoyingly so. James smiled as he ducked around Happy to fall into step next to Patricia as the tour group started to move.

"They really need to start picking another place to take field trips" she said as she looked at James eyebrow raised. James nodded in agreement, she had a point. If they weren't at Stark, they were at Hammer Multinational and if they weren't there they were at Patricia's favourite spot, the Theatre. Shuddering internally James suddenly felt himself thanking his lucky stars they were at Stark. Another one of Patricia's raps and he may have to donate his ears to the Hospital.

"Yeah, though it's changed a little since I've last been here" he replied as they turned a corner, another woman appearing in front of the group. "Hello Tomorrow Academy, I would like to personally welcome you My Name is Trish and I serve as the receptionist for Howard Stark and I-" the woman named Trish stopped as a chorus of girls sighed. Looking at James Patricia huffed rolling her eyes.

Only one person was known to cause such a chorus, and that one person was the one, the only, self proclaimed prodigy Anthony Edward Stark. James smiled as his friend appeared to the left of the group giving a quick wave to the students. Turning his attention back to the woman James smiled at Patricia before leaning in to whisper in her ear "Don't deny it Pepper, you're just as bad as the girls" He said winking "Am not Rhodey" she replied crossing her arms.

"Aww, don't lie Pepperoni! You were just telling me on the way here about this _**amazing **_computer Howard Stark has invented" Happy teased giving the thumbs up to Rhodey. Pepper on the other hand was not amused and demonstrated said emotion with a small punch to Happy's arm. "Ouch, Pepsi don't be like that! It's a joke dudette" he replied as Pepper rolled her eyes before walking again.

"And this students is one of the greatest men to ever live, Howard Stark" Trish said as she stepped aside as a older, greying man stepped forwards, again followed by a chorus of collected sighs. "Thank you, Thank you. But please, it is you we should be congratulating! You are the future and you will shape what is to happen. Now! Pop Quiz. Who can venture a guess as to what Stark Industries main source of income is?" Howard asked.

Pepper muffled a groan, everyone knew that. Crossing her arms she waited for one of the many blonde's to answer Howards 'question'. "Is it weapons sir?" A Blonde in front named Jenny answered. "It is, yes! And weapons-"Howard began.

However Pepper's attention was otherwise pre-occupied as she saw the boy wonder himself slip out from a very suspicious looking door. Pepper smirked as she observed Tony's amused expression at the group. Pepper didn't seem to realise that Tony's attention had become otherwise occupied by a certain red head. Pepper narrowed her eyes as she noticed Tony's lasting gaze turning her back on him. Rhodey smiled next to her all too smug about the situation.

"Rhodey, you know what's behind the door?" Pepper asked not bothering to listen to Howard or acknowledge Tony. Rhodey shook his head before grabbing Pepper's upper arm "Pep, we're not supposed to leave the group" he warned. Pepper only shrugged as she looked over Rhodey's shoulder to Happy "Heya Happy I'm sorry for hitting you earlier you know PMS and all that?" "Gross Pepsi" Happy replied sticking out his tongue. Pepper sighed looking around for a plausible escape without boy wonder springing her.

Sighing she stuck up her hand "Yes?" Howard asked Pepper. Pepper's cheeks flushed slightly as she bit her lip, "Erm, Mister Stark where's the toilets?" she asked as laughter erupted from the crowd. Howard simply smiled gracious as ever as he pointed down the hall, the same hall which the boy wonder was occupying. Grimacing she held her arms either side of her as she trudged forwards heels clicking against the polished floors.

"Ah! Tony come here and tell them all about your latest invention" Howard exclaimed motioning over his son who looked non to impressed. _Nice face Starky, _Pepper thought menacingly as she opened the door to what was not a toilet. Peeking her head out making sure no one had seen her disappear. Ducking it back inside the room she turned.

"Well this in uneventful" she exclaimed at what looked like a bare room. Walking forwards she trailed a hand on the wall looking for a light switch when suddenly a mechanical voice sounded "This is JARVIS, What may I help you today with –insert name here-". Pepper jumped slightly at the voice looking around for a display panel. "Erm, hello JARVIS? I'm...uh...Pepper Potts" she said cursing herself for not coming up with a fake name. For all she knew this could be recorded.

"Hello Miss Pepper Potts may I be of your assistance?" JARVIS asked Pepper. Pepper bit her lip looking around. "Er, actually you can JARVIS! Where's your control panel?" Pepper asked looking around. She could have sworn she heard JARVIS laugh at her, "It's approximately under thirty centimetres from your left hand Miss Potts". Pepper whipped her head around to search for the panel, smiling when she did. Walking to it she smiled pressing a button "So JARVIS what exactly where you programmed for?" Pepper asked not believing she was holding small talk with a computer.

"I was programmed to assist in the lives of human beings, I am however a prototype" JARVIS answered Pepper who smiled. "Well JARVIS if it makes you feel any better I for one think you're a wonderfully appealing prototype. Does JARVIS stand for anything?" Pepper asked cocking her head to the side as she ceased pressing buttons and relocated her attention to finding a place to sit. "Many thanks Miss Potts, you are a wonderfully pleasing human being yourself. JARVIS Miss, stands for Just A Really Very Intelligent System" he responded.

Pepper stifled a snort, really? _Who named him?_ "Aside from being obvious that's an intresting name, hey JARVIS? What's the time?" Pepper asked knowing if she was gone to long she'd miss the bus. "It is exactly 3 o'clock Miss Potts, If I were you I would return the group" JARVIS advised an amused Pepper. "Thanks JARVIS I should be heading off, and JARVIS? Delete all history of this talk ever happening if Mister Stark asks about it" Pepper ordered as she opened the door striding out and rejoining the group who were leaving.

"Find something interesting Miss disappear?" Rhodey chided her as she rejoined the group. Pepper simply rolled her eyes waving to Mrs. Rhodes as they left. Pepper smiled to herself thinking of JARVIS and unfortunately Tony Stark himself and the look he gave her.

"So son what did you think? Smart bunch weren't they?" Howard said clapping his son on his back as they watched the students leave. Howard could sense Tony's arrogance as he watched the students leave. "No offence dad, but I much better prefer you teaching me" Tony replied smiling as he watched his friend Rhodey clamber on to the bus.

"Well next lessons just about to start, come on we're going on a small trip- nowhere special" Howard said pushing Tony towards the awaiting Limo.

"That's where we're going? Dad no offence but this has got to be one of the worst lessons you've taught yet, it's challenging "does anyone want to venture a guess as to what Stark Industries does?" "Tony teased reclining in his chair. Howard simply smiled looking at Tony shaking his head "I wouldn't start teasing me about taking an interest in the students today Anthony- what was her name exactly?" Howard replied smiling.

Tony simply snorted as he turned his attention to the area they were currently flying over. "Great isn't it? We've uncovered something massive Tony. It's like nothing else, and it's all to do with technology" Howard said as a phone rang. Pressing the button on the centre console Howard's face turned stern "Trish?" He said as the woman's face appeared. "I'm sorry Mister Stark but I couldn't re organize time that wouldn't crash with the Hammer appointment" she said as her face disappeared and Obadiah Stane's face appeared "Howard, I hate to interrupt your lesson with Tony but it's urgent, it's about the earth movers" Howard leaned forwards before turning to Tony "Hey- uh Tony how about you ask the captain to swing the plane around looks like duty calls" before turning back to Obadiah.

Tony walked away straining his ears to hear what his father was discussing with Obadiah. Opening the door to the Pilot's Cabin he walked in "Heya Jack? Think we can turn back to Stark Tower? Dad's got business to attend to" he asked. "We can sure try kiddo, we aren't that far away luckily" Jack replied. "Come on kid sit here" Jack said motioning to the second chair. Tony sat looking at the controls "Heya Jack, what do you have to do to keep something like this in the air- and spare the aerodynamic explanation I know that" Tony asked. Jack smiled turning to Tony "Well I just won't talk at all" he replied smiling as he guided the jet back to Airport.

Suddenly Tony turned as a fluorescent ball of light gathered speed heading straight towards the jet. "What in the-" Jack exclaimed as the light hit the plane knocking Jack and Tony out of their chairs, leaving the plane to nose dive which luckily wasn't very far off the ground.

Tony squinted opening his eyes as his surroundings filled his vision. The plane was in pieces, smoke was everywhere. Tony could hear the ambulance and police forces rushing to the scene. Gathering what little strength he had Tony clambered forwards towards what he hoped was his Father alive and hopefully not severely hurt. What Tony was met with made his inside's churn. Jack was lying with a piece of metal impaled in him eyes wide and blood everywhere. Tony winced in pain as another course of pain, nearly unbearable emitted from his chest.

Collapsing next to his dead friend Tony blacked as the feet of what he hoped was rescue invade his vision.

"Come on Tony wakey wakey" Rhodey pleaded with his friend as he tried to stir him from sleep. Tony blinked a couple of times looking up at Rhodey as he came to. "Ugh..Rhodey what..what day is this?" Tony asked rubbing his head as propped himself up. "It's Tuesday Bro. You were out for two weeks" Rhodey explained at the end of Tony's bed. "And?" Tony asked wondering if his friend could fill in the blanks.

"And you are very lucky you're alive so take it easy alright? Though if you're up to it I have here your Fathers will" Rhodey's Mother explained as she entered with a piece of paper in hand. Tony's heart dropped at the mention of 'will'. His Father was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. "Erm, yeah I want to hear it. But only about what'll happen to me and the company" Tony said not noticing Rhodey's lingering gaze on his chest.

Roberta nodded shuffling Rhodey off the bed and taking his spot. "Well Tony you are entitled to the company, however only when you turn the legal age of eighteen until then Obadiah Stane will take position as CEO of Stark Industries and you will attend high school with James" Roberta concluded. Tony gawked slightly at the last part "Wait, run that part past me again" he asked as Roberta sighed "You will attend school and you will keep an acceptable GPA Tony or the board and Obadiah gain power over the company" Roberta said as she patted his leg.

"Now get some rest Tony that arc reactor can't keep you alive if you don't keep your body in check" Roberta said pointing to his chest. Tony looked down at his chest and jumped internally. Instead of his normal, skin coloured chest there now stood a glowing circle of light emitting from right in the middle of his chest. "Ah! Roberta..ugh..what. is. That?" Tony exclaimed.

However Roberta wasn't paying attention. A doctor had entered whilst Tony was examining his chest. "He can leave? Doctor's that cant?" Roberta exclaimed as she turned to look at Tony. "Well Tony it seems you'll be leaving sooner than expected. Get dressed, we can go supplies shopping and possibly get you some new clothes" Roberta said as Tony tugged on a shirt, smiling at Rhodey.

"James, you best come with us. Come on then" Roberta instructed as she thanked the Doctor and walked out.

"Rhodey do we have to do this? You know the whole school thing?" Tony complained as the two boys clambered the stairs of the Tomorrow Academy. Rhodey sighed as he opened the doors to the school, pushing Tony to the administration office. Gathering his timetable Rhodey inspected it smiling "Looks like we have nearly all the same classes though looks like you've been put in Drama- have fun that's first up" Rhodey said as he stopped at Tony's new locker which had been conveniently placed next to his.

Tony grimaced slightly as he slung his bag with the books he needed for first and second period. Closing his locker he walked with Rhodey to the Drama classroom which had unfortunately already started. Rhodey parted ways with Tony who gave him a supportive smile as Tony turned the knob to the classroom.

"Uh sorry I'm late Miss, I got lost" Tony explained as a few sniggers erupted from the first row. Sighing he walked in and smiled slightly as he found a spot next to the red haired girl from before, only today her hair had been twisted into a French braid. "Class as you are all probably aware we have a new student. So please give a warm theatre welcome to Mister Anthony Stark" The fragile looking teacher in the front said.

Tony gave a small sheepish smile and wave before opening his bag to find the drama book he had been given. "Hey Stark! Looking for your Dad?" A boy in the front row exclaimed. Tony suddenly picked up his head and raised himself from his chair. "What's the matter Stark? Miss your Daddy-" "Mr. Williams that is more than enough out of you. Detention" the teacher spoke as she turned back to the board. Tony sat back down fists clenched as he breathed heavily feeling for the light in his chest, he knew nothing, nothing of what this felt like, being at school, not allowed to be involved in your own company.

"Don't listen to Marcus he's a prick. Hey?" The red head sitting next to Tony exclaimed softly as she passed him a bottle of water. Tony took it eyebrow raised, letting the cool water run down his throat. "Thanks, yeah I get that feeling. Erm sorry I didn't catch your name?" he asked politely noticing the smudged eye makeup adorning her eyes that crinkled as she smiled sympathetically. "Oh, sorry It's Patricia Potts, but everyone calls me Pepper" she replied shrugging as she opened her own book. Tony smiled slightly as he set her water bottle back on the table and opened his own page looking down.

Knitting his brows together Tony looked up at Pepper who seemed to be scribbling something important down. Noticing his gaze Pepper smiled lightly as she snatched his book from him flicking the pages to the one they were on. Giving him a piece of paper, she smiled as he rummaged around for a pen looking down at Pepper. "Basically we're taking notes on Shakespeare's language- all interesting stuff, did you know he wrote in Iambic Pentameter?" Pepper rambled smiling as Tony scribbled down Shakespeare and Iambic Pentameter.

_Well this just got a little interesting._

_**A/N: Now I know most of you are going, is she re-writing IM:AA ? and to that I say yes C: I wanted to develop the character's a little more and introduce some familiar bits of Iron Man fun like JARVIS. Also in this version unfortunately Tony's dad is staying dead. But if you want to know what the characters look like Pepper's a red haired version of Cher Lloyd, Tony's a Chace Crawford and Rhodey is Lil Romeo.**_

_**Also * means time skip. **_

_**Hope you enjoy, and I don't own IM:AA nor do I own any characters. **_


	2. Hall of Fame

"Ah Anthony I don't suppose there's anyway you could run that equation by me again?" The greying Professor said as he sat down, completely enthralled by Tony's genius. The rest of the class however was less than impressed with Tony's antics. Groans emitted from the class as Tony went over the equation again.

"Come on Stark! Give it up already we're not all super geniuses" A boy in the front row exclaimed as the bell rang signalling the end of class, and the end of the school day. As everyone gathered their things and left the room Tony smiled at the Professor who simply patted him on the back "You've got something special Anthony, don't let anyone tell you any different" he said as Tony left the room.

Outside however Tony walked only a few meters before he was met face to face with the boy who had taunted him earlier in Drama class, William – or whatever his name was. Marcus pushed Tony back roughly smirking as Tony retreated a few steps. Marcus advanced forwards smiling as he pushed Stark back a few more steps. By this time a small crowd had gathered some of them leering chants at the two boys.

"Come on Stark! Think you're so good show me! Punch me! Come on your better than us aren't you?" Marcus chided as he watched Tony ball his fist, yet no punch was thrown. "Wrong move Starky" he replied smirking in pleasure as he swung back and connected with Tony's stomach and again with his jaw leaving the crumpled boy on the floor.

"Hey! Marcus" A voice filtered through the crowd as Pepper stepped forward from the crowd. Marcus walked forwards looking at Pepper "Go on, get out. Go" Pepper ordered as Marcus stood there for a second before walking away the crowd dispersing.

Crouching down next to the crumpled Tony, Pepper acquired her water bottle again as she wet an extra shirt she had in her bag and held it to Tony's forehead. Smiling softly she looked at him trying to address the injuries he had. Tony smiled blinking at Pepper "You okay? Look I'll talk to Marcus and we'll-"she began before Tony cut her off "Look thanks for that. But I don't. Need. A. Hero" he said as he lifted himself from the ground and walked out the school leaving Pepper in the hall.

0o0

"You sure your okay bro? I mean Marcus is a jerk and all but he packs a punch" Rhodey exclaimed as he sat on Tony's bed. Looking down at his phone he smiled as an incoming text appeared on the screen. Opening it he laughed before lifting himself up from the bed and walking to the front door.

Opening it he smiled as Happy appeared in the doorway, basketball in hand. "Hey Rhodey! Bro how's it hanging?" he exclaimed in greeting as he walked inside. Bouncing the ball Happy looked around before his eyes settled on Tony standing at the foot of the stairs that led to the bedrooms upstairs. "Uh Hey?" Tony said before Happy threw the ball at Tony, to which he caught but only just wincing as the ball came into contact with his chest.

"Harold Hogan man, but you can call me Happy and I- hold on" Happy said as he reached into his pocket fishing around for his phone. Retrieving it he clicked the answer button as he held the phone up to his ear. "Yeah, No he's cool...Yeah don't worry about it...Nah...Okay will do later...later chicky" Happy said as he clicked off the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Rhodey asked Happy giving a curious glance to Tony. Happy smiled as he scratched his head "Ah, just Pepper- wanting to make sure Tony was okay" Happy finished as he looked at Tony. "I'm fine, really" he exclaimed as he turned and walked back upstairs staring down at his wristband which was flashing _time to recharge_.

He'd have to ask Rhodey later what Happy was doing here. But for now all he could do was plug in the charger into his chest and feel for the bruised ribs. Oh and the black eye he was now acquiring.

0o0

"Hey Pepsi! What's cracking?" Happy exclaimed well- happily as Pepper walked into school, shaking off the rain from her cream pea coat. Opening her locker door she removed the beanie from her head and shoved it inside her bag as she grabbed the books she needed for her classes. Extended Math and Drama, all with Tony. Sighing she looked at Happy who smiled back at her as they made their way to Math.

"Well aside from my Mom insisting that even though their divorced and I am seventeen that I need constant supervision, good" Pepper said half jokingly. Turning the corner she pushed the door open and looked around for a seat. Happy walked forwards sitting down next to Rhodey, making the only available seat one next to a very furiously drawing Tony Stark.

Shrugging Pepper walked in her small heeled shoes clicking as she made her way to her seat. Sitting down she looked over at Tony who had his head bent over his book furiously moving his pencil over the book. Clearing her throat she opened her math book pretending not to be intentionally trying to get his attention.

"Morning Pepper" Tony grumbled as he shut his book looking over at her. Pepper looked back at him replying with a "Good Morning Tony, didn't you get caught in the rain?" she asked. Tony shook his head as he too opened his own book flicking through it aimlessly. _He knew all of this already. _"Nah, Rhodey drove us" he replied smiling as he noticed raindrops evident on her coat. "Bastard never offers to drive me! And it's not like I don't live that far away" she grumbled grabbing a pen from her pencil case in which a note fell out of.

"Ah well where exactly do you..Live?" Tony said as he picked up the note looking it over. It was a rumpled note with the words JARVIS written on it. Tony suddenly felt a lump in his throat as he looked over at Pepper who was trying to avoid his gaze. Lowering his voice he slid the note back to her "How do you know that?" he said avoiding the teachers stare. Pepper visibly stiffened as she looked at him "I..erm" she stuttered looking for a plausible excuse. Sighing she hung her head defeated "Look okay? That day at the tour? I snuck out of the group and went to what I thought was a spare room but it wasn't and-" "You met JARVIS?" Tony asked shocked.

To activate JARVIS you needed a code and he didn't know many people who could crack his Father's codes. "Yeah" Pepper said biting her lip knowing she had stepped over a line and waited for Tony to burst out into anger. Instead however, to her surprise he broke out into a genuine smile. "There's not a lot of people who can bypass my Father's codes" he said his voice catching slightly on the word Father.

Pepper sighing in relief looked at Tony before crossing her arms "You didn't think I was just good looks and no brain did you?" she said jokingly as the teacher turned to the two and shook his head, at least he had a friend.

Tony clutched where his heart was and smiled feigning shock "Oh my, you're not?" he said as Pepper nudged him. The sound of a bell rang through the classroom as the scuffle of students hurrying to leave followed. Though Tony Stark found himself falling into step with one Pepper Potts as they made their way to Drama Class.

0o0

"So I saw you with Pepper today" Rhodey exclaimed as he lifted an amused brow at Tony. Tony shoved his friend as he shook his head. "She's a pretty brilliant girl Rhodey. She hacked into Stark's codes and woke up JARVIS" he said still admiring her actions. "Oh dear I think we're gonna need some chocolate and bad movies- Tony's in loooove" Rhodey said smiling as they boys walked through the doors of Stark Industries.

Looking around at the building it looked more or less the same, which made Tony smile as he walked over to the receptionist. "Uh Hi I'm Tony Stark, is Obadiah Stane busy at the moment?" Tony asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets looking around. The receptionist lifted her head as she clicked the keys on her computer before looking up at Tony "He's got a couple of minutes free –if you hurry" she said as Tony smiled his thanks walking to the elevator.

Getting in the elevator Tony didn't hear the silent gasp behind him until a blonde haired teen smiled tapping his shoulder. Turning around Tony's grin dropped at the girl, not because of her looks, but because of who she was. "Tony! How long has it been? Are you okay? Oh Tony I missed you at the funeral" the girl said as she pulled Tony into a small hug. Tony groaned inside as he put on a fake smile "Whitney, it's good to see you" he said as the doors opened and Rhodey dragged Tony out of the elevator leaving Whitney.

"She's still here?" Tony grumbled as he looked at Rhodey whose eyes widened at his reaction. "Dude what's up with you? Whitney and you were like the _**it **_couple, until you know you nearly died" Rhodey exclaimed as they walked. Tony rolled his eyes at Rhodey "Yeah, if you discount the constant reports of cheating, my face smeared all over tabloids and let's forget the pregnancy rumour" Tony counted as he knocked on the door to Obadiah Stane's office.

"Enter" Obadiah's voice commanded as he opened the door. Tony stepped in giving Rhodey the okay as he closed the door behind him. "Tony! How have you been boy?" Obadiah said raising himself from his chair and clasping Tony's hand. Tony smiled a little as he sat down looking around the vaguely familiar office. "I've been surviving Obadiah, uh how's the company?" Tony asked as he smile dropped from his face.

"Please we're practically family call me Obi, and it's going good Tony we're still producing high in the stocks, and we've nearly got a weapons deal that Hammer Multinational has been trying to secure for weeks" Obadiah said smiling. Tony raised a brow before shaking his head nodding "That's good that's all I really wanted to know..Obi" Tony said as he lifted himself up from the chair trying to shake the feeling of uncertainty settling in his stomach.

Walking out of the office Tony rejoined Rhodey who gave him a quizzical expression. Tony simply shook his head pressing the elevator button. Stepping out Rhodey glanced around getting the feeling his friend wasn't finished with his visit and was plotting something. Following Tony as he opened what looked to be a spare room Tony clapped his hands as a mechanical voice sounded through "Hello this is JARVIS what assistance can I give –insert name here-" Tony smirked as he took out a cable and his phone from his pocket and walked over to the control panel.

Inserting the cable into the control panel Tony waited giving Rhodey a bemused smirk "JARVIS it's Tony Stark, I'm programming you to my cell so I can install you to my lab" Tony said smiling as his phone finished the download. Pocketing his phone he turned to Rhodey as the exited the room and soon Stark Tower.

"So this lab huh? Is that still at the testing ground near our house?" Rhodey said smiling knowingly. Tony was tapping buttons on his cell as they walked as he nodded in agreement. Suddenly Rhodey's phone rang as he picked up "Yeah?...Oh...No..No not busy...Just come to the Stark Testing grounds near our house...Pep don't do something stupid" Rhodey said as he hung up his phone. Looking at Tony, Rhodey sighed before speaking. "Pep's mom's in town and well –last time she was here let's just say it earned Pepper four months in a rehab centre" Rhodey said grimly as they reached the grounds. Tony looked up from his phone quizzically before resuming his tapping on his phone.

Walking forwards Rhodey was surprised to see Pepper already there standing in an over sized knitted jumper and tights she smiled sadly, her red hair hanging loosely. Rhodey walked forwards slinging an arm around her shoulder "You okay Pep?" he asked concerned. Pepper simply nodded shoving her hands in her pocket as she looked over at Tony who was making his way through the old warehouse to a metallic door. Punching in number the door opened to reveal a pristine looking work shop.

Rhodey's mouth dropped open as he looked around. Walking over to Tony, Pepper smiled as she watched him upload something from his phone. "Just some finishing touches" he smiled up at her noticing her red eyes. Smirking he gave her a wink as he clapped his hands "JARVIS? I want you to show Miss Potts and Mr Rhodes around the lab – and fix them both security codes" Tony said as he wandered off.

Pepper smiled slightly as she recognised the voice "JARVIS? It's good to hear from you again" Pepper said as she looked around the lab. "As is the pleasure of hearing your voice again Miss Potts" JARVIS replied.

_**A/N: Chapter Two up and running. So I decided to bring JARVIS and Whitney in. And I know you're all probably wondering WHERE IS THE ARMOUR? Well to be honest that will take a while. I mean that's something I disagreed with the show, he just builds the armour. No pre-tense for why, just built it. This Tony will have a reason for it, like the comics. And the side story with Pepper's Mom is important I swear! And Whitney well, I need a brat character!**_

_**So again thank you for the reviews and favourites and subscribers. I do not own IM:AA though I like playing in it C: **_


	3. Ho Hey

"Well Miss. Potts I hardly disagree about your predicament –however as I am programmed as an AI I can only give advice based on the websites and internet bases Mister Stark has programmed for me" JARVIS' metallic voice explained to Pepper who was currently sitting down watching Tony work on something his face hidden by a wielding mask.

Rhodey was seated on the other side of the couch Pepper was seated on, a History book in hand as he scribbled down notes. Sighing to herself Pepper tapped her fingers against her cheek before answering JARVIS.

"Well, let's continue this conversation later alright JARVIS?" Pepper ordered as the AI shut itself off – or whatever it did when the three teens (well mostly Pepper) wasn't talking to it. Lifting his mask Tony shut off the equipment before stretching "Hey JARVIS? Enable security codes –we're shutting off for the night" Tony ordered as he walked over to the door.

Following suit Rhodey walked out, leaving Pepper and Tony to fall into step with one another. Scratching his head Tony racked his brain for conversation starters "So how's things with your Mum?" he asked causing him a narrowed glance from Pepper.

Straightening out her skirt she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before turning to look at Tony "alright, I suppose. She's been out for most nights –I didn't see her this morning, but she does this" Pepper explained causing Tony to question her Mother's motives and whereabouts.

"Alright? Pep, you should ring her just in case –like now" he added stopping bringing her in front of him so he could make sure she was okay. He'd known her for a month so far and she'd become one of his closest friends aside from Rhodey.

Gathering her phone from her pink shoulder bag Pepper dialled her Mum's number. Waiting she bit her lip as she was greeted with the answer tone. Sighing she pressed call again, and again –each time being met with the same answer tone. Looking to Tony she shook her head worry setting in "She's probably asleep –it is late, I'll uh see you tomorrow..bye Tony" she said quickly walking to where her car was parked.

Tony turned as he watched her pull out and drive away walking towards the Rhode's home.

oOo

Pepper halted her car as she pulled in. Gathering her bag she shut and locked the doors walking up to her Mother's apartment –her dad was out of town for the week so she had no choice. Trudging up the steps she rummaged around her bag for her house keys stopping at her door -87.

Placing the key inside she turned and opened the door bracing herself for whatever horror scene she was arriving in. To which there was none.

The house was silent. Pepper would have expected David to at least bark something at her, but he didn't. Sighing she dropped her bag down as she motioned to her room changing into pyjama bottoms and a singlet. Laying down she closed her eyes falling asleep almost instantly, dreaming of ways to ask Tony if he could install JARVIS on her phone –so she didn't have to call Happy every time something happened.

oOo

Jutting her eyes open, Pepper gathered her phone as a loud crashing noise rang through her mother's apartment. Staying completely still Pepper listened for voices to associate with, as heavy footsteps approached her room. Slowing her breathing Pepper sunk into the bed covers as the door slammed open and a man entered the room.

Listening to the footsteps approach her bed Pepper's breathing hitched as she waited for the covers to be yanked from her sweating body.

Jumping into action as freezing cold air touched her skin Pepper screamed as David's dark outline towered above her, a smashed glass bottle in his hands. Bringing to bottle down on Pepper's skin, Pepper rolled off the bed crumbling to the floor as the bottle came into contact.

Wincing in pain as she clutched her arm where her wound was, Pepper sprang from the ground as David took another swing at the girl – his bottle nicking her neck. Running out the door, Pepper clutched her phone tears streaming down her face from the attack. Dialling for Rhodey's number Pepper silently prayed for him to pick up. She didn't want to run the streets of New York bleeding and in her pyjamas at the early hours of the morning.

"Hello?" Rhodey's voice came through causing Pepper to cry harder in relief. "Rhodey-it's me Pep..Pep...Pepper" she said between sobs. "Pep-what's wrong –oh shit, Pep, Tony's coming for you okay? I'll get him – you just wait where you are, where are you?" Rhodey explained his voice growing more concerned as Pepper heard him wake up Tony.

Sighing she wiped her eyes looking around for David –or her Mum. "I'm at the cafe near my house, Rhodey hurry –it's getting bad again, David-" but Pepper cut the phone call short as she saw David emerge from the building.

Turning on her feet Pepper ran inside the cafe, sinking into a chair as she hid behind a menu watching as David was stopped by a group of men. Smirking to herself her eyes caught a woman who was slinking around the shadows opposite the cafe. David had seemed to notice as well as he clutched his bottle, which had Pepper's blood on it still and walked towards the woman –to which Pepper realised was her Mum.

Rising from her seat the blood from her wounds staining her singlet she started to run –knowing that attacking David would mean more injuries. Running after David Pepper stopped behind him her arm clutching his wrist. "Get off girl if ya know what's good for ya" David threatened as he growled lowly. Pepper snarled back "No" she replied not noticing Tony.

Stomping on her foot David freed his arm as Pepper yelped in pain. However he was stopped again as she stepped in front of him, her eyes daring him to make a scene in a public area. David snarled "move girl –your Mum's gotta pay" hoping that she would move and cower like she had so many times before –or **it **would happen and he'd be free.

"No. I'm not letting you near her" Pepper replied glowering at David daring him to strike her here, in front of all these people. Still not noticing Tony slowly creeping up to her she was caught off guard as David brought the bottle down on her head.

Yanking Pepper away, Tony wrapped his arms around her looking for the man who had struck her. Pepper seemed to wriggle in his arms trying to escape "Pepper it's me –Tony" he explained desperately clinging to her, to keep her safe. "Tony –Tony he's going after my Mum, Tony please" she pleaded with him as David grew closer to the unsuspecting woman.

And then it happened. He drove the knife into her throat as she screamed, collapsing. Pepper turned unable to watch the horror unfold, clutching Tony's shirt to remind herself it was okay, but it wasn't. Her Mother had died because of her, and Tony had stopped her from saving her Mother. Chocking out a sob, Pepper looked over to where the men who had stopped David before now snap his neck as the recovered her Mother's dead body. Bringing it towards Pepper, Tony hugged her tighter as Pepper choked out a sob feeling light headed from the wound on her head.

Holding her Tony didn't feel Pepper slump in his arms until the ambulance arrived ripping her from his hold, scorning him for not calling sooner.

oOo

Waking up Pepper touched her head gingerly as she looked around at the people who occupied her room –all either crying or looking at her. Shifting herself in her pillow her eyes caught her Father who was seated next to her his face lined as he looked her over "Patricia –my girl" he said as she lent forwards to hug him.

Feeling the weight on the bed move she looked up to see Rhodey and Happy both smiling relieved at her. "Alright you lot, Mr. Potts –I think it's time for breakfast, Anthony" Mrs. Rhodes ordered as she turned to the figure leaning against the door frame into the room. "No thanks –I've already ate, I was gonna stay here with Pepper" Tony replied as he walked into the room.

Pepper felt a range of emotions course through her, hatred, rage, love, thankfulness as Tony ordered her to shove over as he sat down next to her. The other occupants of the room left through the door, leaving the two alone.

"Tony, my Mum's dead" Pepper croaked out tears already threatening to fall down her face. Tony didn't answer, Pepper had figured a long time ago Tony didn't do emotions or talk about his feelings. Instead he pulled Pepper close so she was resting her head on his chest. "Pepper, I'm sorry –I'm sorry I can't protect you" he confessed eyes cold.

Looking up at him Pepper felt something cold as she moved her head. Lifting it up she looked at Tony as he simply pulled down the neckline of his shirt to reveal a glowing blue circular light in the middle of his chest. Gasping Pepper looked up at him "It's keeping me alive, but it's also killing me" he explained his eyes cold.

"What-How?" she asked looking at his face for any clues as to why. "I didn't let you go last night because if I did-I'd have to protect you from him. And I forgot to charge my heart, it was low and activity lowers it even more" he confessed looking at his lap. Pepper shook her head sighing "You. Saved Me" she replied leaning forwards to place a kiss to his forehead.

_For Now. _Tony thought as his mind drifted back to the lab.

_**A/N: Oh man. Wow, that was draining. But I'm happy with it. Poor Pepper –and poor Tony. I needed to show this conflict, it just isn't shown in the T.V show and that annoyed me. But Poor Pepper, she doesn't hate Tony –well not yet (he hasn't told her about Ironman) But yes I hope you enjoy this chapter and it brings to light Pepper's life. And Pepperony moment at the end (well not really but still) we just need to see their friendship grow right? Oh and no Mandarin. There's something else going on.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures and If I did –it would be live action.**_


	4. Lakehouse

Idly tapping her fingers against the metal table, Pepper swung her legs to rest on top of it, her scuffed and torn army boots clunking when they made contact. This action earns her a quick look from Tony as he lifts the visor from his face narrowing his eyes towards her.

It's been eight weeks or two months since her Mother's death and her, well David's trial in court and his sentence to life imprisonment. Tony's been working on something, something she'd only had a glimmer of a look at.

And what she looked at made her stomach flip. Not in the excited way mind you-rather the way when you know something bad's going to happen.

Flipping his visor back down as Pepper lifts her feet to show the lack of muck and dirt on her soles he goes back to work. Lifting her hands to her hair Pepper runs them through her shortly cropped hair. She's bored –not bored of watching Tony, no but bored, almost restless of sitting around.

There's no Rhodey tonight, he has family over. Tony was invited as far as she can tell, but he declined –as courteous as ever. Stretching in her chair she lifts her legs, swinging to the side before the rest of her body follows.

Walking over, her hands shoved into the jacket she borrowed from Tony without asking she stops resting her arm on the long table he's working on she places her head gingerly in her open palm watching him work. He's working on something metallic, almost human.

"So then –what's this?" she asks finally fed up with their comfortable silence. There's times when she feels like his toy, his puppy almost and then there's other times-the better times when he looks at her, as if studying her being in almost awe, as far as she can tell anyways.

And now, he's lifted his visor and he's wearing that face. She's seen it once or twice, it's the look he wears when he watches her when he thinks she doesn't notice. "Pep, what are you doing?" he asks her as if he didn't know.

Smiling she motions to the arm like piece of metal on the table "Watching you, I'm bored Tony-can we at least turn on JARVIS?" she asks feigning a whining girl. Tony's scrunched up nose acts like a warning, to stop.

But she persists on getting up and walking over to him, her arms wrapping around him from behind as she leans her head on his shoulder snuggling up to him "Toooooony" she drags out his name as she feels his jaw click.

Shrugging her off he stands up dropping the wielding objects on the table and walks to the full length screen on the far side of the underground lab. Following him curiously she sees his expression change, no longer the Tony who knows her joke, but a Tony who's just remembered something he'd rather forget.

Taking a rather deep breath Tony rubs his chest idly, Pepper taking the hint he needs to recharge. Walking over to the plug she motions towards it, brows furrowing when Tony shakes his head his watch that isn't really a watch but a reminder for him showing a still pretty full battery.

What is it then? She asks silently as she watches the boy genius turn his back to her, head still hung low.

And then as if Pepper's somehow stepped out of the realm of normal moving time she watches him collapse to the ground, try to stand again and fail.

Running over as fast as she can she lifts him onto his back lifting his wrist to show the watch. Still relatively full-but...Pepper's eyes widen as the so called picture of Tony's remaining charge in his arc reactor peels off, showing an empty bar.

Cursing him Pepper drags him towards the plug. He can't sit on his own-or for that matter take his own shirt off, the latter thought colouring her cheeks a light pink. Taking a shaky breath she yanks his red shirt off, surprised at the small muscle tone underneath.

No time for looking Pepper, she chides herself before reaching for the plug, one arm still firmly around her friend. Already knowing the entanglement was going to make her loose balance, Pepper seizes the plug but loses her balance, making the two topple back, a small noise emitting as Tony's head hits the ground.

Not realizing the position she was in until she plugged in the charger and felt Tony squirm underneath her, Pepper lifts herself up her face relived as she saw blue eyes give her a hazy look. Not thinking straight Pepper leant forwards to press a small kiss to his forehead but due to her clumsiness instead sent her crashing down against his lips.

Tony pulling back the instant they collided gently pushed Pepper off him, not knowing where the sudden act of affection came from. Looking at her he sat himself back against the chair giving her a queasy smile.

"Ahem, you know thanks for that-I guess" he spoke as he desperately aimed to change the subject. Looking at Pepper, sitting down cross legged her shorts and high socks with, wait was that his jumper? Sent his heart thumping.

He's known her for a couple of months, nearly a year now and never once have looked at her the way he does now. Yes, he admits he's stared at the back of her perfect head wondering just where she had come from, why she didn't aim to be more, because in his book she was perfect.

He's dropped conversations, phone calls, study to talk to her, make sure she was okay. Of course, to any other 'normal' teen this was painfully obvious.

Her face changing she threw what seemed to be his battery levels on his watch at him before asking "And what the hell is that about?".

Feeling guilty Tony looks up at her, his bare chest heaving up and down "Pep, I-" he started before she cut him off leaning closer her eyes flaming in a way that made him stare "What? You got carried away? Thought this would be funny" she sneers at him the distance between the two mere centimetres.

"No, I mean, yes" he speaks not sure why he did what he did. But he had to keep working, and no mere battery was going to hold him back from protecting well, protecting her and Rhodey.

Tony doesn't hold back this time, purposely pulling Pepper closer to him their lips connecting again. Almost expecting her to pull away he deepens the kiss, something about her hesitant hands on his chest begging him for more. Encircling his arms around her tiny waist he tries to convey his emotions in their unity.

He feels Pepper's arms around his neck and he breaks away, slowly as if being with her would shield him from all the shit, from all the death, the loss, and the hurt around him. Opening his eyes he looks at her before leaning his head forwards to settle under her chin.

She lifts her hands to his head, pulling him closer as she lets out a worried sigh. Something's wrong and she knows it. He's not an affectionate person from as far as she had gathered, and something about the situation felt off.

"Tony, are you okay okay?" she asks meaning it as a sincere question. His moves his head under her chin, from side to side a simple gesture for no. Pepper's mouth pulls into a thin line as she starts to rub circles with her thumb on the back of his head.

"I know you don't like talking about it, but you have to promise me you will one day, and that whatever this is, you're not doing it to protect me" she says out loud as if more a thought rather than conversation. Tony nod's before placing a tender kiss to her collarbone.

For now, and for all his faults, Pepper knew he was at his rawest in this moment and all she could do was rest her head on top of his waiting as his heart charged.

oOo

"Sir I don't think it's wise to do this" one of the masked men voices.

"Really now, well that would explain why you no longer work for me" the leader motioned before another lackey came up behind the first and snapped the man's neck.

"Send a note to the family, heart attack. Pity" the leader speaks with little empathy. He's waiting. Waiting for the moment things would start to set in motion.

And then there's a crack in the air as if someone's just appeared. And someone has, a man gowned in all white. He's smiling under his mask it seems as he removes a disk from the pouch on his left side.

"Payment as usual?" he remarks flippantly watching at the leader nods. He turns, having nothing more to do here and disappears into what seems thin air.

The leader smiles as he reads the disk "Security footage of Stark testing ground Mk 1". Turning to the black van the light catching on his bald head his steps in, shutting the door and driving off.

_**A/N: Another long overdue chapter. Thank you to all those who expressed interest in continuing the story. Hopefully we can get these rolled out faster now right? And all I have to say is that the bitter sweet relationship starting is going to start tears and fights, and was that a hint at the armor? Also ten points to whomever guesses the two villains.**_


End file.
